


The Runner's Diary

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, niall is the main chart.., non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Y/N POV~</p><p>	I’m sitting on my friend’s bed, who is overly excited to go to the One Direction concert, like most girls; she is either into Zayn, Harry, Liam or Louis. I am into Niall, he’s my kind of guy, plus that thick Irish accent had me the moment I heard him speak. I am late to the ‘1D’ pandemonium. I am wearing my favorite hard rock band t-shirt, because One Direction is like the only pop group or pop anything I like, and skinny jeans, and thick high top boots. I cut the sleeves off the shirt and made it mid-drift length, which I’d forgot after packing for her house and I lived a good hour away so no going back and she has too many pop shirts so I just wore it. Sighing, almost dying when she mentioned she had back stage passes, her dad works at the venue, so we have free rein, I am the oldest among the people we are going with, there is about three other girls. We pile into my beat up station wagon that was an hand-me-down from my older brother, we got to the venue and we park back stage because we have her father’s parking pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runner's Diary

~Y/N POV~

I’m sitting on my friend’s bed, who is overly excited to go to the One Direction concert, like most girls; she is either into Zayn, Harry, Liam or Louis. I am into Niall, he’s my kind of guy, plus that thick Irish accent had me the moment I heard him speak. I am late to the ‘1D’ pandemonium. I am wearing my favorite hard rock band t-shirt, because One Direction is like the only pop group or pop anything I like, and skinny jeans, and thick high top boots. I cut the sleeves off the shirt and made it mid-drift length, which I’d forgot after packing for her house and I lived a good hour away so no going back and she has too many pop shirts so I just wore it. Sighing, almost dying when she mentioned she had back stage passes, her dad works at the venue, so we have free rein, I am the oldest among the people we are going with, there is about three other girls. We pile into my beat up station wagon that was an hand-me-down from my older brother, we got to the venue and we park back stage because we have her father’s parking pass. The girls fanned out to find the one of their choice. I’m sitting in the car listening to music there is a flash of blond hair zoom pass me, I looked and almost died. I got out before he gets to the gate that is keeping him in, he stops his mo-ped clean and smirks at me with all the Irish arrogance in the world.

 

~ Niall POV~

The boys and I were cruising around on the mo-peds we asked for in our writers, we laughed zooming around the lot, getting what you want we you ask is a peculiar thing to me, but it is that way to all the boys as well. We are always fucking around with security, I managed to escape one of them and make it outside I pass by a station wagon, haven’t seen one of those in like a long time. before reaching the gate did a donut and came back to see this lovely golden brown skinned girl, in a mid-drifted shirt, looking to the shirt she is not one of those good girls but she is a good girl, as I smirked at her noticing she was staring, it is nice to have a fan that looks at ME! like that, not too many do. She smirked back, I jumped off the mo-ped and walked over to her looking at her badge noticed she is but a guest I smiled looking her in the eyes and saying ‘ I’d reckon you are a fan?’ she giggled and nodded while holding my gaze. Stupidly I asked “ Who is your favorite?” not expecting to be the one, as she spoke my name, I moved closer to her and smiled, and taking her hand to lead her to the guys, so they can meet one of the few fans that are into me. (side-note: I am sure there are a whole lot of Niall fan’s but for the sake of this story He is not aware of it, so relax.) Zayn runs up first and smiles as all the other guys come to greet her, of course Louis and Harry are not too quick to move. (another side-note: this story is based back when Harry and Lou were going out.) 

 

 

~Y/N POV~

 

I smiled at Harry and Louis, they smiled back a bit weakly until I showed them my love equals love tattoo hoping to break the ice with them, they seemed to be the mother hens of the band, especially for Niall, they grinned and nodded to Liam whom was drinking some soda, He seemed as fatherly as Louis and Harry were the mothers, I smiled to him as he touched my stomach I blushed covering my waist saying. ”I packed this by mistake and forgot that it was mid-drifted” Liam smiled as if my answer was good enough. Zayn was over complimentary to me, like the big brother. They are a regular family unit. I smiled as Niall led me to the bus they all followed closely, I felt the warmth on my cheeks as I blushed, his hand floated on my bare back my friends found the boys and they did not make it on to the bus, I grinned softly as He and I walked in and sat in the lounging area. Niall is quite the gentlemen, I looked over the bus quietly, I noticed the bunks were open, then I noticed the closed one, he looked at me and smiled saying no one uses that one, counting them there are just five bunks as there are five guys, and then he grins to me, as I giggle realizing that Harry and Lou most likely share one. I smiled as he spoke about the bus as we sat there, he moves closer to me, I gasps softly as I can feel his body heat. He moves towards again and he touched the bare skin on my side. His touch was gentle and kind looking out the window, he looked at the empty lot, then his hand touched my cheeked and asked me to come on the tour with him he said “We need a runner for things.’ I open my mouth and he kissed me deeply and I said nothing but nod wildly like a child.

( After concert)

~Niall POV~

 

I told the guys; she would be the new runner and they smiled at me, she’ll be back after packing and dropping the girls off, and then her brother will bring her back, so how about we get the bus ready for her, they looked at me and looked around as my space is the only space that is messy, I laugh as I clean it and look to the empty bunk and calls a runner of the venue to go fetch pillows and things for the bed. The venue runner rushed off and got the things and returned, I smiled as I started to make the bed up, and placing the pillows neatly inside and closing the curtain to the bunk, moves to take a shower in the stadium locker room, rushing my shower because Louie and Harry wanted some privacy. Then I was walking back to the bus and I saw the gates open and it was her I smiled and walked to the gate she rushed towards me planting a love sick kiss on my lips as she was hauling new items to the bus. We walked on the bus and I gave her the cabinet under her bunk and she placed all her stuff away and she pulled out her laptop to watch it later, as we walked to the front of the bus. Zayn was playing FIFA, she sat at the table area with another bag she had with art supplies in it, and she pulled it out setting it up like Zayn does his. I laughed “Artists aren’t suppose to be clean, but you and Zayn are.” She looks to Zayn as he looked to her and they both grinning as Zayn said “Mate! you are the only messy one here.” She laughed looking up at me with those big deep green eyes as she begin to draw I sat and watched her.

 

~Y/N POV~  
(After the Concert)

 

I gathered the girls not telling them what was going on, because they would have just died. I dropped them off at home grabbed my younger brother, who is about the age of 19. I asked him to stop at ‘Walmart’ (side-note sorry to use Walmart but it is the only store I could think of that would be open at a late time) grabbed all I would need girlie things, new night clothes and bras and panties. Some new shirts and shorts, pants, and candy and other things, movies, box-set shows. Then moved to head to the venue as I stopped at my safety box at the post office, grabbing my passport, then we made it to the Stadium. I smiled running in Niall was walking towards me I planned a thick kiss on His mouth, He led me to the bus as he showed me my sleeping quarters and a place to lay my things, I place my things away, and movies and laptop on the ready made bed. He led me to the front of the bus and I sat to begin drawing, as my OCD would like me to do I have to organize my art supplies before I can start. He made a crack about artist and not being neat so Zayn who was playing FIFA laughed saying something smart I couldn’t help but giggle at what he said. Niall seat to watching me draw she grows tense, grinning I lean over a plant kiss on him, then I giggled and Zayn grinned as the other’s floated on to the bus. Harry and Lou moved to make dinner for themselves, Niall and I moved to the lounging couch as we watched Liam and Zayn play FIFA, we smiled holding hands as I placed the art things on the table onside of the couch. I was starting to get sleepy or so I said I moved to brush my teeth before bed they looked to me as the held their toothbrushes in their hands allowing me to go first brushed my teeth and cleaned my area and placed it in it travel case then moved to my bunk. Lend in my bunk plugging my laptop up breaking open my new earbuds and turning down my bed before slipping in, Niall move to my bunk I planted a kiss on his lips then closed the curtain to turn on some music and braid my hair which is rather difficult in a small rectangular bunk on a moving bus but I managed, laying there, looked at the top of the bunk while the music played I grinned as I slowly started to fall asleep placing my mask over my face.

 

~Niall POV~

She moved to brush her teeth and places her things away, she crawled into her bunk and I heard loud rock music, then it died down as she started to fall asleep then I moved to the guys, they smiled as Liam said. “She’s a good girl.” and Harry and Lou where nodding in agreement, then as they do most nights turn in early not really turning in but all the same they head to their bunk. 

 

(Side Story)

~Harry and Lou~

 

I moved to the bunk with Louis as I crawl in first moving close to the wall and Lou climbing after, we lay there holding hands and kissing, He caresses me softly, I touch his hair with a gentle motion as we gaze into each others eyes, his eyes are like an ocean deep and smooth with calm levels, then moments of swelling passion like the swell of a wave. The different levels of blue that are in his eyes are marvelous. He goes to bed shirtless his shoulders drive me crazy it is electric when I touch him, he is like a god to me, he sings to me softly with that angelic voice, He sings ‘Loved You First’ with a little change of course, as he finished singing we flip down the convertible DVD player above the bunk, and put on the wireless headphones watching Our favorite movie, as nuzzle into Lou where his shoulder and chest met, my favorite spot in the whole entire world. We slowly fall asleep peacefully.

 

 

DAY I ended

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story might add more not sure


End file.
